Erin and the Hyenas: Dune Girl
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: The hyenas chase Erin on the beach but the Lifeguard kicks them out for mistaken as dogs. Will they get Erin without being kicked out?


**Erin and the Hyenas**

Episode 16: Dune Girl

At a beach, we hear seagulls and see Erin, wearing her hair in a braid, a blue one-piece bathing suit with a bubble in the middle, and pink sandals. She was on a pink towel with a blue umbrella with pink hearts. She was looking through her bonculers.

"I sure do love ta spending my little ole summer vaction at the beach." Erin said, looking through her bonculers and turns around with them. "Yes, sir. This is what I call sceenery.". She then stops. "Uh-oh, here comes trouble. It's those nasty ole hyenas."

The screen shows the hyenas in a circle and looking for Erin.

"We detect an odor of Erin." Banzai said.

"And I think their on my trail." Erin said.

"The beach is the last place to find Erin but our nose is not long and it's never wrong." Banzai said.

That's when they sniff Erin and they saw her.

"See what we mean, we're right." Banzai said.

"And I'm gone!" Erin said.

She ran off and then she dive into the sand.

"No use hiding in the sand, Erin." Shenzi said, running after her with the boys and she picked up her claws. "These sand hooks of ours will uncover you."

They dig in the sand until Banzai pulled out some red shorts.

"Alright wise guys. What's the big idea?" the man with a white paper behind his head said.

"Would you believe? We were looking for a teenager." Banzai said.

The guy grabbed his shorts and said, "I think you looking for a punch in the nose."

"No time to argue." Shenzi said.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ran off and chased after Erin.

"Slow down Erin, you'll ran off all your fat." Shenzi said.

"**I'M NOT FAT!!**" Erin yelled.

Erin ran pass a lifeguard but the hyenas ran into him.

"What's the matter, stupids? Can't shyah read?" the Lifeguard asked. "No Dogs Allowed on the Beach without a Leash!"

"So, who's a dog?" Shenzi asked.

"Your the dog!" the Lifeguard answered.

"Who ever saw a dog with a hunch back, spots, and legs like this?" Banzai asked.

The Lifeguard grab their snouts and walked with them.

"You three are Dalamations!" the Lifeguard said. "Off the beach!"

They got kicked out and hit the outside sand.

"I wish I was a dog I bite him but I already have teeth!" Shenzi said.

Back on the beach, Erin got out a blue surfboard with a pink heart.

"This surfboard made of wood sure makes good surfboard." Erin said.

Behind the the surfboard shop, the hyenas saw Erin walking towards the sea with a surfboard. Banzai grabs a red one and put it over his, Shenzi's, and Ed's head. He looks up on a lifeguard sit and he was sleeping. They walk in fron of the water, put the board behind Banzai, he saw the lifeguard, and then to Erin. Erin was on the surfboard flat waiting for the waves.

They jump in the water and got on the board as Banzai paddled. The waves got up and they hold on to the board as the waves threw them away. They hit the lifeguard to the ground. The hyenas got off the board and open it to see the lifeguard.

"Could you accept a simple apology?" Banzai smiled.

"Off the beach!" the Lifeguard yelled as he punch them out with the surfboard. "Now, beat it!"

The board was on Banzai's neck and he said, "Well, if that's the way you want."

--

Later, the Lifeguard was reading the rules as the hyenas in a trash can tip-toe and they stop when the Lifeguard looks but reads the rules again. The trash tip toes near the water as the trash can lid comes off, the hyenas look at the Lifeguard, then they grab a three in one scubba pole with one air tube on top, they tip toe to the water and holds them up as they walk under water.

A seagull flew down on the pole and lay on it until the pole rushed out making the seagull frigthen. The hyenas took out the pole and they cough out three seagull eggs.

"Did yah ever seen such a stupid seagull?" Banzai asked, as he and his friends threw the eggs.

The Lifeguard looks and three eggs were thrown in his face.

"I said "Off the beach!!" The Lifeguard said, throwing them out again along with the trash can and the lid.

The hyenas were in the trash can botton as the bottom torn lid move while their talking.

"You know, we gotta half in mind to sue." Shenzi said.

That's when a red car run over trash can revealing the hyenas heads out of the flat trash can and lid.

"How'd yah like that? That was our lawyer." Banzai said, making Ed laugh but he slaps him.

--

In the water on a wooden platform, Erin was getting a tan as she put suntan lotion on, she turn her glasses into pink sunglasses, and saw the hyenas.

"Uh-oh, here they come again." Erin said. When she said that, three little sticks came out. "They just never gives up."

The hyenas were in scuba divers suits with a hoes attach to a machine and they jump. A boy looks down and walks to the machine with the lever on the slow sign. He pulls it down to fast which made the air machine go fast. The hyenas float in the air as their were being blow up until they came out of the suit and got out their parachutes.

"It's lucky I always think of everything." Banzai said.

But they landed in front of the Lifeguard as the blankets fell on them.

"For the last time, OFF THE BEACH!!" the Lifeguard yelled.

His fist came out with blanket on him and he punch the hyenas off the beach tearing the blanket off.

--

The "No Dogs Permitted on the Beach without a Leash" sign was behind the hyenas as they sat on the side walk of the beach.

"No Dogs Permitted on the Beach without a Leash!" Shenzi and Banzai said, but Ed was looking at it stupidly.

That's when a woman with an umbrella two dalamtion dogs name Pongo and Perdie walked down the street to the beach.

"Come along, Pongo and Perdie sweethearts." Anita said.

"Hmm. Without a leash..." Shenzi said, then said with Banzai. "but with a leash!"

They ran off offscreen and the scene zooms to Anita, Pongo, and Perdie near a trash can.

"We'll go to the water and wet are little footies." Anita said.

Pongo and Perdie were sniffing at the trash until Shenzi and Banzai grabbed them and came out with a leash on them and Ed was stuck with Banzai. They walked on the beach like a dog even though Banzai was having trouble with Ed.

"Alright you preacious.little spotted doll babies, come on." Anita said.

That's when Pongo and Perdie barked at them which made the hyenas scared and the dalamtions attack them in a fighting spin. Anita saw this and gasp.

"I'll teach you to attack my poor little helpless Pongo and Perdie!" Anita yelled, closing her umbrella and was about to hit them.

Pongo had Banzai's and Ed's tail while Perdie had Shenzi's.

"Oh, you horrible visous creatures!" Anita said, then she hit the hyenas from Shenzi to Banzai to Ed around the beach with Pongo and Perdie and saying, "Take that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And that!"

That's when the Lifeguard had the hyenas by the neck as Anita stop with a smile while Pongo and Perdie smirked.

"I'll tak over ma'am." the Lifeguard said, then yelled while hitting the hyenas with the umbrella. "And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And..."

--

That's when Erin is making a giant sand castle.

"I love to building sand castles. In the sand." Erin said, then she walked in the door. "It isn't everybody who can built a sand castle and move in to it."

The hyenas came and saw Erin's castle.

"C'mon Erin, or we'll huff and we'll poof and we'll kick the heck of yah castle!" Shenzi said.

"TIMES UP!" Banzai said.

Erin jump out as they kick the sand castle which has a pile of ankers and made them hurt their foot. They grab their foots and they scream in pain as the Lifeguard watches them as they walked up the stairs to the exit of the beach.

--

Later, the Lifeguard was sleeping on a beach stool as the hyenas tip toe to four poles and then five and six. They tip toe, which they didn't know, behind the Lifeguard. He grabbed their necks.

"We know! Don't tell us, off the beach!" Shenzi and Banzai said.

He kicked them while they were slidding on their heads towards the stairs of the exit, the streets and into the sewer lid. They came out Banzai holds the lid.

"Looks like the only way to see the sea, is to join the Navy." Banzai said.

The scene zooms to the surfboard shop and the hyenas came out from behind, wearing sailor hats and shirts, whistling a sailor song. They pass the Lifeguard but he sees them with his sunglasses up and zooms to the Emergency Phone.

"Hello? Give me the dog catcher!" the Lifeguard said.

The dog catcher came with a giant net and walks offscreen.

"But we're not dogs." Banzai explained but they caught in the net offscreen and the dog catcher carries them. "We're hyenas. We've always been hyenas. A hyena, do yah here? A HYENA!!"

Erin walks out of the beach with a picnic basket and is wearing a pink t-shirt, blue shorts and her glasses were back to normal.

"Oh, what a lovely day I had." Erin said. "I think I'll come tomorrow."

Erin walked out of the beach and saw the hyenas in a dog pound car.

"But what we tell yah fellows, we been telling the truth." Shenzi explained.

"We're dogs. We're a funny looking dog. Listen." Banzai explained, too.

The hyena trio except Ed barked like a dog but Shenzi slap him to make him bark.

"You here that? We're one of you. We are dogs." Banzai said.

Shenzi went to the window with Banzai, Ed, and the dogs.

"Hey Erin, do us a favor?" Shenzi asked. "Tell these dogs that we are a dog even though we look like one."

"Don't let 'em kid yah fellaws." Erin said, with a smirk. "You odda know a cat when you see one."

When the Erin and the car left, the dogs attack them. They try to get up but they grab them as Shenzi said, "Boy, I'll never ask a girl for a small favor."

"Yeah!" Banzai and Ed, in his language, said.

That's when the dogs pulled them back and they kept attacking them as the car leaves ending the cartoon.


End file.
